Green
by RWBRyan
Summary: In the aftermath of Rita's attack, the Rangers try to establish a sense of normalcy in their new lives. But when a new Ranger begins to wreck havoc, the Power Rangers must either try and save the world from him, or the new Ranger from himself. (2017 Film Universe)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was like something out of some alien invasion movie. The kind that involved some strange thing come from out of nowhere, and wreck and kill over and over until it was finally stopped, or it wasn't and it was beaten by Mother Earth herself. And when it had been destroying everything for a while, some kind of opposing force comes from that same nowhere, and takes it down in a glorious scene of explosions and other action scenes.

Only this wasn't a movie. This thing had just come out of nowhere, formed from a yellow substance that many where already identifying as actual pure gold. A golden creature coming from somewhere unknown, and trying to destroy the city, only to be stopped by five robotic creatures that formed some sort of ultra robot that finally killed the creature.

All around, people stared in awe and fear, looking up at their savior, the strange robotic thing that formed from five others after the golden monster had pushed it into the pit. It barely moved in response, simply gazing down on them with it's eyes, and people wondered what may be going on in their. Where there pilots? Was it sentient? What was it exactly?

And then the silence broke through, as one man raised his phone and snapped a picture, followed by more and more, and a sense of joy ran through the crowd. Whatever the golden monster was, it was dead by the hand of this equally strange, yet heroic creation. If it wanted them dead or had any ill will toward the people of Angel Grover or anywhere else, surely it would have just let the yellow monster have it's way with them.

A clap. A cheer and a laugh. One by one the people began to shout their encouragement. Children pointing in wonder, men and women clapping and happily yelling their feelings, overjoyed to be saved from whatever the hell the thing was. And after a moment, the robotic savior began to slowly step toward the edge of town, moving as though it was taking every care it could not to cause any more damage or destruction. And the people continued to cheer even as it left the town's edge and was soon out of sight.

There would be work to do to clean up the mess though. Better they get to it...

-0-

The five teenagers sat in silence around the table at Billy's house, a plate of doughnuts in the center, and each one of them eating at them slowly. The joy at having defeated Goldar was still fresh in their hearts and minds, but the fact was that they had been up and moving ever since they received the text from Trini about Rita the previous night. Ever since had been one long adrenaline rush until they finally sat down, with Billy going into the kitchen and getting doughnuts on a plate for them.

Not a word was spoken, only tired mouths munching on the tasty dough. Pretty soon, they would have to get back, as their families, even if several of them were not on good terms with them, would be worried. Billy finally spoke.

"So...tomorrow at the ship?"

"Yeah. We can do that," Jason replied, slowly eating the last of his doughnut. He got up without a word and moved toward the door, nodding at Billy, who was clearly tired if he didn't say a word. One by one each said or waved a goodbye before trudging out the door. Billy knew his mom would be home soon, but he was so tired right now. He washed off the plate and went to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed for what he hoped would be at least a few hours...

-0-

Jason Lee Scott entered his home, his father not having yet gotten home. And he suspected it would still be a while, since his vehicle had been capsized during the fight, with Jason getting him out. He shivered as the memory of his father in a flaming vehicle brought.

He had almost lost him. If he had not gotten to him in time, then that would have been it. His father would have been gone without any chance for Jason to make up for what he did. Yes he saved him as the Red Ranger, but he still felt he had not redeemed himself as Jason Scott. He squeezed his eyes out of tiredness, but a though occurred to him. He opened the door to the garage to find the mangled truck still there, and he gazed at it for a moment, his father's words echoing in his mind.

Fix it. That was what his father had said Jason could do if he didn't want to sell the truck for scrap. And he found himself not wanting to, looking at it. It was twisted in a way that his life had become ever since. And now he had powers that he was still trying to understand. And friends that he would sacrifice anything for now.

Maybe it was time to straighten out his life as it was now. And tomorrow he could start with the truck...

-0-

Trini Kwan walked in through the front door of her home, happy that there was no damage or debris around her neighborhood. The fight had mostly been in the commercial area, but there was still the possibility of damage to other areas, with a monster the size of Goldar flinging parts of buildings around.

As she closed the door behind her, the thought of sleep in her mind, but she also realized that she was still going to have to fix the damage in her room from Rita's attack. She shuddered when she though of it, and was thankful to whatever god existed that Rita had decided to give her the chance at the deal, even if it did result in Billy's temporary death. She could have easily killed Trini in her sleep but decided to toy with her and the rest, and that may have been her fatal error.

She heard something, and stopped where she was. It sounded like fearful whispering. Was that...?

"Mom? Dad?" she called. In response the door to the bathroom opened and two figures bolted out, rushing to her. She had only a second to brace herself before they flung themselves at her, but that second was all she needed to crouch down, and embrace the little boys that now clung to her.

"Trini!" they half yelled, half whimpered. She held her little twin brothers close, feeling relief that they were not hurt. They buried their faces in her neck, on each side, and she felt something of a blubber sound from her lips, but she shut that down.

"Trini," she heard an older man say, and she looked up to see her father and mother there, looking at her with wide eyes. Then her father surged forward as well, and picked his daughter from her crouch and embraced her tightly, holding her tight to his chest.

"We couldn't get in touch with you. We had no idea if you were...please, just don't frighten us like that again," he said through the emotion Trini felt through his embrace. She found her arms wrapped around him tightly, and she swallowed emotions she had not felt for a while now.

When she and her father finally parted, she looked and saw her mom staring at her with her mouth slightly open, as if she were debating what to say. But instead she slowly approached her, not at all like her father and brothers. Trini felt a wave of anticipation, as the possibility that her mother would launch into a tirade was not out of the question. But then she stopped in front of Trini and paused for a moment, Trini bracing herself for a scolding of epic proportions.

Instead, her mother's mouth opened and she made a very uncharacteristic sob. Her arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders, and before Trini could react, even with super reflexes, she was caught in the tight hold of her mom, as she felt tears wetting her hair and the sounds of her mother's whimpers filling her ears.

"Trini...baby...I was so scared. I love you so much baby. Please...please don't do that to me again..." she choked out between sobs. Trini felt a wave of shock, and then something else. A tight pit in her throat as she slowly embraced her mother back, and for just a moment, she felt as though she might let out a sob at the affection her mother was showing her after so long. But for now, she leaned into her mom's hold, and tightened her wrap just as tightly...

-0-

Zack Taylor wasn't too worried that his mom was hurt. That may have seemed cold, but he knew the mobile home had been a good distance away from the fighting, and so he made haste to home, though not with the anxious pace one might think he would have. Still, he had to see her. See she was okay with his own eyes.

He opened the door and locked it behind him. Walking to his mom's room and opening the door a crack. There she was, her head resting against the wall, her television playing the news that was frantically trying to piece together what had happened just hours before. She saw him and smiled.

"Have you seen the news?" she asked in her native tongue, and Zack opened the door, a smile on his face. She seemed especially animated today, despite the illness. He could almost see the life and joy back in her, as she recounted the exploits she saw on screen. Zack lay himself on the bed, letting her tell it, fighting the urge to make any clarifications. Today she felt so alive...

He was ready to sleep on her bed tonight just to know she was still alive for one more night...

-0-

Kimberly Hart was barely in her yard when the front door flung open and her parents ran out. She stopped and let them come toward her, not having the will to do much anything else. Her father, a Caucasian man in his early forties stopped in front of her, her mother who had come from India in her youth, following close behind.

"Kim! Where the hell have you been!" Do you know what just happened?" her father yelled. She couldn't quite tell if he was angry or scared or both. Before she could answer, her Mother threw herself onto her, forcing Kimberly back several feet.

"Kim! Thank God you're alright!"

Kimberly opened her mouth to reply but decided against it. She knew how hard it would be to restrain herself from telling the truth about what had happened during the fight, the truth about what she and her friends were now. She simply hugged her mother back tightly, knowing just how close she had come to death. Such an experience made her rather tender right now, and she just embraced her Mom because that was all she felt like doing right now.

Then her father wrapped his own arms around her, resulting in a three way hug, as she freed and arm to wrap around his shoulder as well. She thought back to all the fights and shame she had had since she made the choice to expose her once friend, something she would forever regret, and allowed herself to enjoy this moment of peace for as long as it lasted. He mother broke contact first and looked her daughter up and down, her eyes wet.

"Oh, Kim honey. You really need a shower dear."

Kim let out a half laugh, half cry, and the two embraced once more.

-0-

The battle was over. The Rangers had won. The people began to clean up the mess. To try and make sense of what they had just witnessed and survived. Many figured it wouldn't be long before government workers would be rolling into town, and hell, maybe even martial law. After what had just happened, what else could?

But at that moment, hours after the fight, someone was not just going over the events in their head, but sitting down and gazing at the strange object they now held in their hand. He hadn't seen anything like it, and couldn't imagine where it might have come from. He just found it after...hearing it...feeling it...and now he just wasn't sure what to make of it.

And so Tommy Oliver held the strange green coin thing in his hand and wondered just what the hell it could be...

 **I hope you enjoyed this little introduction. After watching the movie I felt this plot nipping at me, and so here we begin. I will be trying to write a little each day, both on this story and continuing my "Renegade" story. Until then, stay tuned.**

 **-RWBRyan**


	2. What Is Going On?

**Chapter 1: What is going on?**

It felt like it was some kind of bad dream. A creature looking like it was made of gold, destroying the town. People screaming and running for their lives, the dust choking them with every breathe. Tommy saw it clearly from his position, taking cover in an alley some distance away from it, though he was still forced back by flying debris. He couldn't believe the sight. And part of him hoped Godzilla would be next, to come curb stomp the golden creature.

But what came next was not Godzilla. It was those robot animal things. They moved and roared like dinosaurs, yet had some serious bad ass weaponry on them. Tommy felt his heart race as they formed the line along the edge of the pit the creature had been digging. He felt genuine horror as they were pushed into the pit, thinking that if these strange things couldn't stop that thing, nothing would.

And lo and behold, whatever went into the pit came back stronger, since that huge robot had emerged, looking as though someone had pieced the bots together, and then it and the creature fought. But as Tommy watched he heard something else that got his attention.

"Help! Help Me!"

His gaze shot to his left, where he saw a little boy pinned down by a piece of debris. It looked like part of a thick telephone pole. The boy's leg was pinned underneath, and he was crying and frantically trying to free himself, but unable. Around the alley, there were still chunks of wreckage being kicked up and sent through, creating a very dangerous zone beyond the safety of the alleyway.

Tommy gazed at the child for a moment longer before his feet acted of their own accord. The boy's cries sparked something in him, and he would be damned if he was going to let it end this way. He began to sprint forward, toward the boy trapped. Around him, the wind was kicked up by the battle, but he stopped not once.

Inches in front of him, a chunk of concrete flew by, something that would cause most to stop. But Tommy was going to this boy, to hell with the hazards. And so he got to him, and squatted down. He looked at the boy, grimacing when he saw blood, and put on a brave face for him.

"Listen, when I lift this up, I need you to crawl as fast as you can!" He yelled, making sure the boy could hear. The boy whimpered in pain.

"But it hurts..." he cried. Tommy gave him a hard look.

" _You need to crawl! Do you understand me!?"_

It may have been harsh to say, but the situation in progress would not recognize age, gender, or disability. When Tommy got this log up, the boy would have to crawl for all he was worth away from it, because this log was not going to be lifted by himself and stay up for very long.

He placed his hands on the bottom and braced himself, nodding at the boy, and then threw himself into the lift, only to find it wouldn't bulge. The boy whimpered. Tommy snarled a curse.

"Hang on!"

He took several deep breathes, and tried again, and the log felt like it was about to life, but then fate decided otherwise, and the log didn't move. Tommy felt a surge of helplessness, grit his teeth against the pressure. The boy let out another whimper, and Tommy looked to his right to see the monster being wrapped up in the arms of the robotic fighter. It looked as though it was about to slam the creature down. And who knows the shock wave that would cause.

He looked back at the boy, who looked back at him with tears and pure fear in his eyes, and then let out a sharp cry. Something in Tommy snapped and he he grasped the log once more, lifting, and a scream ripped itself from him, and whatever effect his new effort had must have worked, for the log lifted a few feet, not much but just enough.

"Crawl! Crawl dammit!" Tommy screamed. The boy got the message and frantically scrambled away, Tommy noticing that his leg was hurt pretty badly and being dragged behind him. The moment he was clear, Tommy let go, and the log hit the ground with a thud. At the same time, the creature must have made contact, as the earth around them shook, and Tommy threw himself over the boy, shielding him from anything that might come falling down.

After a few heart pounding moments, Tommy decided that they were in the clear, and slowly unwrapped himself from the boy's figure. He looked up to see the robot thing standing over the remains of the golden creature, and cheers were starting to erupt from the crowd. Then he heard a woman yell something, and turned to see a woman running full tilt toward them. He stood up as the woman reached them, and threw herself to the ground, wrapping her arms around the boy.

"William, oh god!" she sobbed, holding him tight. Tommy suddenly felt uneasy and stepped away, the woman lifting her head for a moment and making contact through wet eyes.

She mouthed a thank you, and Tommy nodded, understanding if she couldn't form the words in her worry and relief. He slowly made his way toward the crowd gazing up at the savior, taking pictures and cheering. His body felt weak, the exertion of lifting the pole up by himself having maybe pulled a muscle or two. But he trudged onward, eager to get as close a look at this thing as he could.

It truly was huge. How big he could not tell, but it had to be a hundred feet at the very least, if not maybe more. Tommy stared up at it with just as much awe as anyone else, and wondered if there was a pilot for the thing. He couldn't tell from here, but he got a feeling that it wasn't automated. Eventually, it started to move, it's footsteps shaking the ground with each step. Tommy found himself chasing it as much as he could, until it had left the town proper and was gone over the mountains.

His mind tried to comprehend all that had just happened, and as he did, he began to make his way home. Debris was everywhere, and he stopped to ponder the destruction several times. He shook his head, wondering just how long this would take to clean up. He passed a pile when he felt it.

A tug. Like a hand grasping his arm and stopping him. He didn't feel a physical tough. But it felt as though something stopped him cold and was redirecting him somewhere.

"What...?"

 _Over here..._

He didn't hear a voice. He felt it. As though words had been spoken into his mind, his being. He looked around for something to indicate the sensation, but he was alone in the area. He felt an internal tug at him and his feet began to move of their own accord, toward a small pile of rubble near the sidewalk.

He leaned down and saw something hiding behind it. A circular, green, coin like object. He tilted his head slightly and picked it up, and suddenly his body felt a jolt, as though he had been struck by lightning. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp, and then it faded just as quickly. He took a gasping breathe and swallowed, forcing himself to sit for a moment.

He took several more deep breathes, and then looked at the object in his hand, wondering just what the hell did that. Was it the thing in his hand? What was that sensation that brought him over to the spot it lay? Why did he feel that jolt when he picked it up?

He was tempted to drop it right there and forget about it, but for some reason, he couldn't let go of it. Some part of him now seemed...connected somehow. What the hell was going on!?

And then the coin sparked a green light. Just for a second, and then it was gone. Tommy stared at it for a moment, trying to deduce if he had seen that right, and even shook the coin to see if it would do it again. When it didn't he put it in his pocket and decided to get out of there before anyone saw him and thought he was acting crazy, though after what had just happened, crazy might have just become the new normal...

-0-

Tommy's alarm clock rang out, and he groaned with annoyance. With a growl, he reached his hand out and tapped his alarm's snooze button, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. But instead of just turning it off, his clock decided to burst underneath his hand.

 _What the-!_

He jolted up at the feeling and sound, his eyes instantly on the heap of destroyed alarm clock on his nightstand. His pulse quickened in surprise, and he looked from his hand back to his clock, now an unsalvageble wreck. He looked around his room in his daze, and then got up slowly, as if something could explode at any second.

 _Okay, that was really freaking weird. I just slapped my alarm clock and it smashed like it had a sledgehammer applied. There has to be some kind of reason for this..._

He needed a bathroom right at this moment. His bladder was full and alarm clock or not, he needed to take a leak. He swallowed and made his way to his bathroom, hoping that the sound of the alarm's destruction did not catch anyone's ear. He did his business and as he was washing his hands, he looked up. And froze.

Tommy was always a very active guy. He had made a point of training himself at least a little each day, to the point when it felt as natural as eating or drinking. It was something that cleared his head. Gave him something to focus on, and forget the superfluity of life, to focus on improving himself. And he had always had a toned body from it, if he dared say so himself.

But not to this degree, not to the point where he could count each abdominal muscle on his stomach. That sure as hell was not like that yesterday. No, not a chance in hell he lost enough fat in one day to see a body like he was seeing in the mirror at that moment. he found his hand trailing over his stomach, opening his mouth slightly at the unfamiliar feeling, and swallowed.

 _Okay, this is weird. I suddenly have a six pack. I also look more built than I was yesterday. Did I have a late teen growth spurt? Yeah, that must have been it, right? I'm still growing aren't I? Okay, no, that can't be the case. Just what the hell is happening here!?_

He closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them, and he was still looking the same. Okay, this was just too out of left field right now. He was just going to put on a shirt, and try to get his mind off this. And alarm clock being destroyed because he misjudged his hit, he could live with. This was something he needed to absorb first.

He packed his bags, and then made his way to his car, and started it up. His incident with the clock being fresh in his mind, he took care with his handling, the back of his mind telling him he might tear off the wheel if he was too rough. Better to take precaution with what his gut was saying at this point.

He pulled in to the school lot, and parked in the designated area, grateful he left home a little early to let himself gather his thoughts in his car for a few more minutes. He finally found himself entering his first class, Biology. Not his best subject, but at least it was more interesting than Math. To hell with Math...

He took his usual seat on the far left of the class, and forced himself to concentrate on the lesson itself, being relived to focus on something rather than let his mind wonder to that coin thing he found. Just what the hell was so damn...weird about it?

He knew several of the classmates in this one. Kimberly Hart, the once crown queen of the school sat near the front. He honestly didn't care much for her and her attitude, especially after word got out about what she had done to her friend. That was just plain messed up, but she didn't bother me, so he made no move for or against her. Interestingly though, he did notice her attitude with others had improved since she started going to detention on Saturday morning. Maybe it really was that effective.

Another, who sat a little closer to him, Trini Kwan was her name, or so he thought. She rarely ever spoke, and clearly did not seem to be a people person. And he could respect that. He himself was not much of one either. She kept to herself, and he gave her space so long as she would give him his.

The teacher finished his lesson, and he packed his bag and left for the next class, and then lunch after that. He ate simple fare, some fruit and carrots with some water, and then read until the next class, Math. He walked in, and took his seat, wishing that math was something living, so that he may kill it with fire.

It was not that he was bad at it, but the endless series of numbers and equations made him almost cry in boredom. Seriously, where was he going to be using algebra in the real world. It felt like a sadist system designed to torture young people into submission. But he dutifully did the work assigned him when needed, if just to get it over with.

It was with grateful eagerness he left at the bell. Now was the time for conditioning for track and field. He had made the team last year, being sort of middle of the pack when it came to performance. He knew he wouldn't be able to compete with the fastest guys on the team, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the thrill of the events. He changed out in the locker room and began warm ups with the rest of the team, making ready to do some sprints for speed development.

He watched the first several groups go, each sprinting forward about 100 yards and then jogging back. Finally the coach yelled for his group to take position. He made his way quickly and made ready. When the coach blew his whistle, he began to sprint forward, not feeling any different than any other time he had done this. But something was most certainly different.

When he finally realized it, he was a good distance ahead of the finish line, and the other runners behind him where slowing down in their pace as they stared at him in mid run, amazed at the speed they had just witnessed. And Tommy himself looked at how far he had ran and how fast he had eaten the distance up. He was frozen in shock, not sure how to explain what had just happened.

The coach had his whistle still in his mouth, but it dropped from his lips as they opened in startled observation. Tommy gulped and started to jog back, realizing that his jog was about as fast as a normal run, despite feeling like just a jog to him. In no time he was back to the starting line, the others eventually coming in as well. All around him were amazed faces, some with their mouths slightly open like the coach.

"I uh...been doing a lot of training. On my own time. A lot," Tommy said, hoping he sounded confident. He wasn't, since he had done nothing more than was given by the coach. There was no way that he improved that fast in a short time. No unless...

The incident this morning with his alarm clock. That might not have been a freak accident. Could something have happened to him? What was suddenly different? He tried to blow it off as coolly as possible, and shrugged.

"Just training coach," he said. The coach snapped out of hi stupor and nodded, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"Now that is what I call motivation! See boys? This is what being consistent can do for ya'. Now next group, on the line!"

The group continued in this way for a while, and when it was time for Tommy to make another sprint, everyone seemed eager to see if he would do it again. Tommy knew he couldn't fake it and make it look natural, not after what everyone had just watched him do. So he did the same thing he felt he had done the last time, this time making notes, and sure enough, the world was passing by him much faster than the way it did when he was sprinting last month.

He almost prayed they would believe his story of training. It was the most he could do in so few seconds to create a story. They eventually were told to report over to the weight room for weight training. Tommy breathed a quiet sigh. If he really was different, and somehow stronger as well, then he felt he could fake being only slightly stronger if anything, much better.

They would do the basics for weights. Squats, Deadlift, Bench Press, and several other exercises. Tommy went to the squat rack, another teammate assigned to spot him, and remembered that his best was 200. He decided to give that a shot, and loaded the bar accordingly. His spotter chuckled, and told him to be careful, as lifting your max this early in the conditioning phase could be problematic. Tommy just nodded and his spotter took position. Tommy hefted the weight off the rack and dropped his legs, slowly to experiment.

He made a mental note before he began to not make it look as if it was any easier, hence being slow in his descent. While he managed to keep his face looking like he was working hard, his mind raced a mile a minute when the realization hit him that he really was going to have to put in an effort to make a show. Because that max weight that felt hard only a month ago now felt like an empty bar. He did seven more reps just to keep the facade going, and the racked it, motioning for his spotter to have his turn.

 _Mother of God. So smashing my clock this morning wasn't a fluke after all. Just what the hell happened to me?_

Then he noticed something in his pocket. His brow furrowed as he reached in and felt it, and then a look of shock overtook him. It felt like the coin. The thing that he had found right after the fight. It felt as though it were in his shorts pocket. But how? He hadn't put it in there, as far as he knew. He thought it was still in his room. How-?

"Hey, spot me man?" his partner asked. Tommy shook his head from the stupor and got ready to grab the bar in case something went wrong. He would have to focus on faking his way through weightlifting before trying to find out how this thing had followed him here. His partner did his reps and Tommy went again twice more, finishing the squats, before moving to the deadlifts.

He put his old max on as well, and once again was able to fake his way through three sets of lifts, though this time, he was getting some looks. Clearly, he wasn't able to fake this one as much as with the squats. Before long, he was sent to the bench press. Tommy felt the urge to go just a little heavier than his max this time. Why, he did not know, but a surge of pride went through him, as though part of him was getting tired of faking it. And Tommy found it too much to hold, and so he loaded an extra plate on each end beyond his original max, telling his spotter that he was going for a new record.

His spotter took his position, and Tommy grasped the bar, and took several deep breathes, before lifting the bar off the rings. Sure enough, it was far too easier than it should have been to do so, and he held the bar at the fully extended position before slowly lowering it, making a show out of breathing in to take up air, despite the weight not feeling nearly as heavy as it should. Then he pushed out.

 _Aw, SHIT!_

He pushed up way more than he wanted to, and the bar flung itself up with his arms still attached. He actually lifted himself off the bench, his upper half being airborne for a moment, before slapping back down on the bench. His spotter took a step back in surprise, and Tommy frantically tried to think of a way to talk his way out of this. If they saw he was so much stronger when he accidentally benched pressed ore than his max effortlessly, then surely they could tell he might have been faking the other exercises.

"I uh...just got a really big rush I guess," he said, instantly cursing himself to hell for it, knowing just how lame an excuse that was, and knowing he really didn't have a good one to give anyway. His spotter shook his head and seemed to think for a reason, before resuming his position, though he didn't seem convinced at all, and Tommy knew he wouldn't be. But he focused on slowly lowering and raising the bar, though he didn't try to fake it nearly as much.

After the weights, they showered, and Tommy tried to drown out the voices of his teammates, that to his surprise he could hear very well despite all the shower head spraying, and them whispering. Was his hearing enhanced as well? They were all talking about what he had done on the track earlier and his weightlifting, implying that his spotter hadn't been the only one that saw him accidentally put too much strength to the bar. But Tommy tried to ignore them and get it over with, so he could just go home and try to figure out what the hell was going on.

As he got in his car, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Yes, it was there, in his pocket when he was sure he had left it at home. That strange green circular object. Or maybe he should just call it a coin for short. And for a brief second, he though he saw it glimmer that green glow again, but he growled in his throat.

"How are you in my pocket? I left you at home," he said to it. What was this thing, that could follow him school from home? Maybe it was time to say something about it? This thig could be dangerous. But then the coin glowed again, and this time, he saw the glow clearly.

Something sparked in Tommy, and a smile spread across his face as he pocketed the coin and started his car, preparing to head for home. He was suddenly ready for a good meal and relaxation time at home, his anxiety evaporating, as though the coin somehow took away his anxiety over it. Part of him was still wondering what the hell just happened, but the sensation was too good for Tommy to acknowledge.

His mother was at home, and he greeted her accordingly. He went to his room, putting the coin on his desk, and gave it a grin before turning on his computer to check his email and Facebook before killing time on some games. God, he felt good right now.

When he was ready for bed, he spat out the paste in his mouth after brushing, and looked into the mirror. For a brief moment, he saw his eyes flash green, the same as the coin, but he did not care. He grinned widely and went to his room to lay in the bed, feeling on top of the world. He felt tomorrow would be a very good day...

-0-

He woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. Part of him knew how bizarre this was. Something was not right, yet he couldn't bring himself to let it in. He was walking on sunshine, and nothing was going to stop him now. Nothing, and no one.

His mom made breakfast, just a simple toast and milk, and Tommy ate it up, giving his mom a peck on the cheek. She looked at him for a moment.

"You're awfully happy this morning," she said. Tommy just shrugged.

"I had a good nights sleep. It does wonders sometimes."

"Well, have a good day then, dear."

"I plan to," he replied as he closed the door. Hoping in his car, he drove to school, possibly breaking speed limits, but giving not a care in the wind. He looked in the mirror again and saw the same green flash, but it again had no effect on his attitude. He felt the coin again in his pocket, despite leaving it at home, and decided that whatever it was, it could stay for now. It might have just become a new good luck charm for him.

He pulled into the lot, about half filled, and again waited in his car, listening to music until it was time to go in for class. The classes passed as usual, and I even felt more relaxed in Math than usual. I noticed both Kimberly and Trini giving me a look, which was out of the ordinary, but I didn't feel the need to look back.

At lunch, he was eating when I felt breathe against the back of my neck. he looked behind me and my good mood was suddenly gone. Behind him was Skull, one of the school bullies. His raggedy blonde hair was astray as usual, and he grinned down at Tommy with that same predatory smile, as though he was some juicy plumb to be plucked. What gave him the idea that he could take him was beyond him, as Tommy was in far better shape than he ever was. But bullies never were known for intelligence.

"Hey there Tommy boy. Whatcha eatin'?" he slurred.

"That's none of your business, death breathe," Tommy said, his nose cringing with the rancid smell he was getting when he spoke. He chuckled.

"Well, how about I fix it with some of your grub?" he said.

 _How dare he talk to you like that!_

He heard the voice from my somewhere in his mind, and he knew he didn't know where exactly. He actually didn't really hear it. He more or less felt it. As though something was speaking in a language he didn't understand, and suddenly did. But he agreed with it. If Skull tried to do what he thought he was about to do...

And he did. He reached over to try and take one of his carrots. Tommy was not going to allow that to stand. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Usually, someone would grasp it very hard to stop them. But part of him seemed to know that this weak little rat dodn't need much. So he squeezed just enough to get his attention.

His eyes widened when he realized that all control over his hand was now gone. Tommy glared at him from his seat, turning his body to face him entirely.

"Don't, for even a second, try and take my food again. Do you understand?" he asked. Skull didn't reply, only kept trying to free his hand. Suddenly, he threw a punch at Tommy's face, and he instinctively threw his head to the side, dodging the attack. He didn't even know that was coming. It was as if instinct seized him and knew exactly what to do.

 _How dare he! He deserves to be punished for such insolence!_

He couldn't agree more. His other hand snapped up, and instead of a punch or slap, as he heard he got in detention, his hand grasped his throat and squeezed. Skull's mouth opened in a wheeze, and his other hand fought frantically to try and pry Tommy's fingers off his throat. But it was to no avail.

Tommy gazed at him with cold eyes. Some part of him was screaming at him to stop, saying that this wasn't right. That this wasn't him. But something else, much more powerful was in control right now, and it was proclaiming that this wretch was getting what was coming to him. Tommy squeezed just a little tighter. All eyes were on Skull's predicament, and suddenly a loud voice screamed in his ear.

"Stop this right now!"

It was his Track Coach. He reached forward and grasped Tommy's hands, and this time, he let go, knowing when he had gone too far. Skull stepped back in a daze, breathing hard, and even stumbled over his own feet onto his butt, coughing and wheezing. Coach glared at Tommy for a moment.

"Get to the office. Now!" he ordered, and Tommy complied. What had just happened? Why had he done that? Sure Skull was a prick that needed to be taught a hard lesson, but did he actually just choke him out? If the Coach had not broken through the haze, would he have killed Skull? He walked dutifully to the office, already dreading the possible outcomes.

-0-

Detention. That was what he had been given. Detention for a month. Tommy supposed it could be far worse, but since Skull was universally disliked, he supposed that was the reason, especially as Skull had initiated the whole thing. But Tommy's actions spoke loudly, and so he accepted the rather light punishment rather than try to test fate.

He set down his books and took off his coat, laying it around his chair. He sat there other students filing in gradually. He was not surprised to find Kimberly Hart there, after punching her Ex. Trini Kwan was a surprise, but he didn't react. Jason Lee Scott, the fallen star was also expected, and Billy Cranston, the guy who blew up his locker was there as well. Tommy had to admit, that was pretty awesome to see though. There was an asian kid that Tommy didn't know, though he had seen him a few times.

As he sat there, his mind played back to the events that had led him here, and he felt a warm glow in his pocket. He reached in and took out the coin, still wondering how the hell it could be following him around and again saw the flicker of green. He closed his grip on it, suddenly feeling weird. It was still some time before detention actually started, so he got up and went to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, just gazing into his own eyes. He once again saw his eyes flicker green.

"What the hell is going on...?" he wondered out loud. And that was when he heard the boom, and the bathroom vibrated...

 **So, there is chapter 2. I hope it was a good read. Please leave a review and let me know of any concerns. After reviewing the film several more times online, I am making several assumptions. Please advise if I am missing something. Otherwise, I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Until we meet again.**

 **-RWBRyan**


	3. Strange Things Afoot

**Chapter 2: Strange Things Afoot**

"Billy!"

"That's my bad, my bad," Billy said. The rest of detention began to laugh and chatter, as it had just happened again, or so it would seem. Billy Cranston just blew up his locker again. At least this time it wasn't during the school day.

The detention monitor grumbled and ordered him to his locker to clean up and report back, Billy making a point to make haste, feeling the prickle in his ears as his voice was said and laughter still echoed off the walls. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. But after the battle, his mind had been always racing more than usual, and now he was just going to have to live with it.

"Stupid Billy, just plain stupid. You have got to get your act straight. People are already watching you, so you can't be doing anything like this again," he said to himself, shaking his head, and when he made it to his locker, he swore when he saw the devastation. He began to pick things up and throw them in the nearby trash can, eventually moving it to his locker to reduce the travel time. As he did, he heard the restroom door open, and looked over.

Tommy Oliver stood there, looking at the destruction. However Billy felt as though he wasn't really looking at it as much as he was looking through it, as though he were lost in his own mind. He stared at or through the pile of debris and scattered belongings for a moment longer, before raising his eyes and making eye contact with Billy. Billy looked at him for a moment, and for a split second, thought he saw something glitter in his eyes. A color maybe, but it was quickly gone and Tommy was now making his way down the hall toward the library.

But Billy couldn't let that go. "Hey! Hey Tommy man!"

Tommy stopped and turned around, this time his expression normal. Billy tried to walk after him but was forced to jog to try and catch up. He reached out and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy, I just wanted to-"

Tommy whirled around and Billy recoiled from the fiery gaze he was suddenly subject to. Tommy glared at him for a moment and stepped toward him, and Billy took a step back in alarm.

"Did you just lay a hand on me?" Tommy asked, his voice a low growl, and extremely threatening. Billy, despite his newly given strength and powers, found himself pulling back and raising his arms in a non-aggressive sign. Something about the look and demeanor of Tommy shot a chill down his spine.

"Whoa, whoa easy man," Billy said quickly, backing up a little more. "I just wanted to ask how you were doing. You just seemed a little off there, that's all."

Tommy glared at him for a moment longer before suddenly blinking, and looked away, as if confused for a moment about where he was. Billy's brow furrowed at the sight, and his head slightly tilted. Finally Tommy just shook his head.

"Never mind. I'm fine," he reported, and then turned back and started to walk back to the library. Billy opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Something about Tommy sudden change got his mind racing faster than normal, and he needed to process this. And get the hall cleaned up.

In the Library, Tommy's reentry was noted by the monitor and casually acknowledged by Tommy. He sat in his seat, going through the motions of opening his booklet and going through it like every other student was doing, before they were to get to school work. Eventually, Billy walked in and sat down, opening his booklet, and beginning his work.

Several moments later, he sensed the paper coming his way, and reached up, snagging it and hiding it behind his desk before anyone could see it. It was still crazy how they could do that now, pass notes with impunity, right under noses. He opened the note up and saw what he guessed was Jason's hand writing.

 _Blew up your lunchbox again?_

He rolled his eyes and wrote his reply, folding it up and sending it toward Jason, who snagged it as easily as he had, and opened and read. He sniggered a moment, before a loud bang rang out. Everyone, startled looked toward the source, and found Tommy had slammed his hand on his desk in apparent frustration. The monitor looked up, annoyance on his face.

"Mr. Oliver, is there something wrong?" Tommy looked up and shook his head.

"Sorry. Just got frustrated with this problem. Won't happen again..."

"See that it doesn't. Those desks tend to cost money."

All resumed as usual, though Jason glanced at Billy and Billy made several gestures toward Tommy, trying to mouth at Jason the words, before another note flew at him, and he caught it and read to what he thought looked like Kimberly's handwriting.

 _Something up with Tommy? You look worried._

He rapidly wrote down what had happened in the hall, and though it may very well be Tommy having a bad day, there was just something...off about him. It was as if Billy could sense it, but he didn't know what it was. Ironically, he had felt it when he ran into the others right after they had gotten their powers, but never did tell them. Maybe Now? Or maybe he should try to find out before he worried them? yeah, he'll do that. No point in ruffling anyone up before he had all the information he could get.

Still, Tommy was someone that maybe needed an eye on him. He both saw ans sensed something, and it was most definitely more than a gut feeling. There would be an investigation commencing with him. And if he found the crystal, he could figure out what was wrong with Tommy. Part of him just knew he had to. Maybe it could be chalked up to his autistic intuition.

Kimberly read his message and glanced at Tommy, who seemed to have somewhat calmed down and was writing steadily. His brow furrowed occasionally, but other than that, he seemed relaxed enough for now. Billy began to do his work, glancing up every few minutes at Tommy, monitoring him. He felt that Jason and the rest were as well, hearing the note being passed around to the others.

Eventually, a break was called, to allow students to use the bathroom and stretch out, and Tommy again arose. But instead of going to the bathroom with many of the others, he was seen going to the side of the library and pacing up and down the side, mostly obstructed by the bookcases. He was muttering to himself, things that Billy couldn't understand, but he seemed to be arguing in his head. When the break ended he returned to his desk and continued to work, noting Tommy seemed to be doing the same.

This continued until the end of detention, when he and his fellow rangers then left for the ship, some training in order. Ever since Rita had been bitch slapped into space, they had been able to tone it down for a while. But Zordon said that Rita was right when she said that others would be coming for the crystal, and it would behoove the Rangers to be ready for when they do come. Something that powerful could not fall into the wrong hands.

They got to the edge and jumped together, Billy realizing that the act of jumping off a cliff these days was nothing to him, something that he would have never thought possible just month ago. But being a superhero was now the new norm, so he supposed that almost anything could be accomplished now, given a certain amount of luck.

They changed out, Trini grumbling about having to constantly change clothes every time they came here. Good thing they had started to stash clean clothing in the ship entrance these days. They went to the pit, calling out Alpha to start the holograms. Alpha enthusiastically did so, and Billy closed his eyes, willing his armor to form.

Now this was something he felt he could never get used to, and frankly, he never wanted to. It felt as though the armor was coming out of his skin, as though it was some part of him, just underneath the surface. It had a strange, and incredible sensation to it, engulfing him in power. He would clap his hands every time if he could. And when it was done, he felt as though he was a different being. The same person, Billy Cranston with his mind racing a mile and minute, but different. It ws jusdt something he could not put into words.

And then the training began, with basic putty holograms. Billy felt his heart race as he dodged and weaved around them, then delivered blows that would shatter them in an instant. The heightened flexibility and grace felt intoxicating, and Billy sometimes whooped as he felt he had landed a particularly good hit on one. Jason and Kimberly were doing a "battle couple" routine, with Trini and Zack ganging up on a group in the other corner. Trini's small frame was used to her advantage, and Zach was just plain smashing them.

This went on for some time, until Jason called out that they had perhaps had enough, and they demorped to get ready to leave. And that was when Zordon stopped them.

"Rangers, come to the command room, now."

His tone felt hard, and though Billy couldn't think of anything they had done wrong, his voice left no room for argument or lollygagging. The Rangers dutifully walked into the room, the morphing pads around the central hologram, and Zordon appeared in thw wall.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked. Alpha walked in and marched up to the console, punching in some keys.

"Some time ago, we detected something on the grid. We weren't sure what it was, but I had my suspicious," Zordon said. "I had Alpha begin a scan while you trained, and that was when we picked up the signal."

"The signal?" Kimberly asked. Zordon nodded grimly.

"The signal that the Green Power Coin has reappeared."

That sent a jolt through everyone present. The Green Coin. Could it be? Could she...?

"Is she back? Is Rita back?" Trini asked, and Billy thought he may have jeard something in her voice that sounded a lot like a sliver of fear. Considering what had happened in her room, Billy wouldn't have doubted if she had had lingering apprehension about Rita still out there. And if the coin was indeed being detected...

"No, and that is what is interesting," Zordon said. "Rita's signature has not reappeared anywhere on Earth, but the coin itself is bonding itself to someone. I assume this means none of you managed to find it then?" he asked. Jason slowly shook his head.

"We found Rita's staff, but no coin. We were looking for it, I swear, but-"

"I know you were Jason, I am not angry about that," Zordon said, his voice tense but slightly reassuring. "But if the coin has bonded to someone, then this is urgent indeed. Rangers, you must find whoever the coin has connected with. The Green Coin has always been rather rebellious, and I don't want to know what effect it may have having been so long exposed to Rita's corruption."

There were several murmurs, and Jason nodded.

"We'll look Zordon. Hard."

"See that you do. Dismissed Rangers."

And with that, the team left. Billy blew out air.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Someone's got the Green Coin. And now they are running around with it. I don't think they know what it is, and that could be a problem. Like, a very serious problem."

"You said it," Zack replied.

"First things first," Jason began. "We start paying attention to everyone around, and try to see if we notice anything unusual about them. You all remember what happened to us when we first got the coins," he said. Then he chuckled. "I actually broke my sink after throwing up, right after we woke up from being hit by that train."

Kimberly laughed as well. "I actually broke my phone after getting a text."

"I jumped over a house, but you guys already knew that," Zack added.

"I tore off a storage cabinet door in my room," Billy said.

Trini just shrugged.

"I peed in a cup."

There was a pause after that, then Zack hummed.

"Yeah, not gonna ask about that one."

They swam back to the surface, promising to get started tomorrow. Actually, Billy remembered what had happened with Tommy earlier that day, and the thought was going through his head. He certainly had seen something weird, but he didn't want to act on it until he was sure about something.

He carried these thoughts with him on the way home, saying his goodbyes.

-0-

In his dreams, he watched it unfold, though he didn't know what it was he was watching. It was as if he were seeing events from the eyes of someone else, like a first person perspective from the eyes of a stranger.

They weren't human, these "people". He was sure they were aliens. What else could they be. And he could feel emotions through this dream, or wonder and anxiety. They offered him something, a place on their team, though he wasn't sure how he could understand the language they were speaking. But he looked down and in his hand, which he could tell was probably a female's, there was a green coin.

Looking just like the one he now had, lying on his nightstand, that was somehow never out of his reach. His vision saw the hand clasp the coin, and a wave of power soured over him, transforming him, showing what looked like some kind of green armor encasing him, or at least the figure he watched from.

And then his vision changed. He was fighting strange beings, equally as alien as the ones he had seen earlier, only there were others fighting with him, and to his amazement, he saw that they looked just like those people that saved the town from that giant gold monster, the same armor and colors. They all moved and fought as a team, and he could feel pride flowing through him, to be part of such a group.

And then the scene changed again, and he was sitting next to one of the male aliens. He felt as though there was something between these two, and the alien next to him looked at him and smiled.

Then the scene changed once more, and he was fighting them. His team. He didn't know what had happened or changed, but there were feelings racing through him, the most specific one being betrayal. He saw the yellow ranger be beaten brutally until she collapsed, and the others dying in various ways, all from the first person perspective. He saw the alien that had been sitting with him say that they would both die together, and then fire, and pain. Then a great swirling blackness.

Tommy woke with a start, the light of dawn not yet shining. he took several deep breathes, and looked over at his nightstand, seeing the green coin on it. He stood up in his bed, sweat still clinging to his form, and he held the coin tightly in his hand. As if it were some kind of lifeline in his disoriented state of mind.

He swore he could feel it warm up briefly in his hand, and saw just a brief glow of green light. But he didn't feel afraid. It was as if this coin was his now. Something to hold him together should he ever come apart.

He still wished he knew just what the hell it was though...

 **Okay, time to explain.**

 **I actually lost my motivation for this story after seeing that it would be extremely hard for Power Rangers to get a sequel. I don't know what that makes me, but as I enjoyed the hell out of the movie, my childhood coming back in a modern way, it honestly bummed me out that it was just going to be cast away.**

 **But the recent news that Hasbro will be making a "follow up" sparked the hope back in me again. I don't know it follow up means "sequel" exactly, though I am not sure what else it could mean, but I am still cautious. But that gave me the spark to finish this chapter and post it, in a celebration of the news in a way. I just hope we get the same cast back, as the chemistry and characters are one of the best parts of the film.**

 **I am posting this admitting short chapter in advance, so I have motivation to do some writing while I am on a short vacation, via laptop. If anyone is still interested in reading this after all this time, I would be honored, and would love to hear your thoughts on how it goes, and if you have any ideas you think might work.**

 **I am also planning on continuing my Avengers story as well, so stay tuned on that.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **RWBRyan**


	4. The Snap

**Chapter 3: The Snap**

They had been looking for days now, with no sign of a student showing the "symptoms" of being a Power Ranger. They thought they knew what to look for. Suddenly enhanced strength, speed, and seeing a shiny green coin would be a sure giveaway. But they had so far come up short, and Jason was getting just a little tired of it.

"There has got to be some way of tracking it remotely," he said. Alpha 5 shook his head.

"We've been able to tell that the coin's power is becoming more and more active, but we can't get a lock on it yet," he said in his robotic, yet human like voice. We won't be able to track it for sure until it's at full power and the new Ranger is able to morph. Even then, I'm not sure we'd be able to track the coin, since it was with Rita for so long. It may be possible she corrupted it to a point of being unable to be directly tracked."

Jason grumbled ran a hand through his hair. "Well then we'll just have to keep looking then, won't we?"

Alpha 5 nodded slowly, and Zordon gave a sigh.

"I know this is hard on you Jason, but the coin must be found, and found as soon as possible. If that coin falls into the wrong hands, it could very well lead to catastrophic losses. You know how powerful each of you became when you connected with your coins. And when you morphed, you were even greater, and especially as a team."

"Yeah, but we were a team. Whoever has the green coin is alone. We need to find him before he or she does something that could expose us, even if it's an accident."

"And I am sure you will Jason. Trust in each other."

Jason chuckled. "I do Zordon. Especially after Rita."

"Then you will find it. When a Ranger team is united as yours is, you are practically unstoppable."

Then he paused, as if contemplating something, then sighed again.

"If only my team was as tightly bound as yours has become in these last weeks."

"You can't blame yourself for Rita Zordon," Alpha 5 said, but Zordon shook his head.

"Oh I can Alpha. More than you know. Go back to your team Jason. Any training is postponed until that coin is found."

Jason nodded and walked out, his mind still racing. Who could it be? They had a whole town to think of, let alone a student. _God, what if Pearl had found it? No, she would have showed me, her big brother. She always trusts me, maybe more than I deserve. And would the coins work with someone that young anyway? Maybe we can rule out any young children. But everyone else is still fair game. Rita and Zordon were adults after all._

He reached the outside and began to swim upward, emerging and climbing back up. Kimberly was waiting for him at the top, sitting on a rock. She gave him a small smile, seeing his expression.

"No luck on trying to track it?" She asked. Jason shook his head ans gave a small growl of frustration.

"They can't seem to get a lock. And if we don't find this guy soon, then I just got a bad feeling about this. How it could go..."

"Hey, take a breathe. We'll find em'. Trust us."

Jason took a deep breathe and nodded, returning her smile.

"Yeah, we will. I know we will."

Kimberly smiled wider and leaned forward, her lips softly brushing against his own.

-0-

 _This is gonna be a bad night._

Tommy knew from the instant his dad pulled up it was going to be a bad one. He knew from the way he staggered out of his truck that he had had maybe one or more too many. And he knew that if he didn't watch himself carefully, he would be hurting by the end of the night.

 _Please just don't be drunk enough to start. Please don't be that far._

Yeah, his father had a drinking problem. Tommy really wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he had a bad life. His job was rather well paying, and he was able to live comfortably by reasonable standards. So was it just the alcoholic in him that made him consume so much? Did his father just have some insatiable urge? Something that couldn't be satisfied by any other means?

Regardless, he had learned to act when his father was this bad. He would try and act as nonchalant as possible, not doing anything that might draw attention to himself. His father often just left hi alone if he did not reveal himself or make say anything to him. Tommy stayed out of sight, he stayed out of mind. It had not always worked, but it worked often enough that it was a very legitimate tactic when his father went over the top during the night.

Therefore, he retreated back into his room, turning off the light and closing the door. It was late enough that he could at least theoretically be in bed, though he usually was still up, being somewhat of a night owl. He sat in his bed, and listened to his front door open, and his father grumbling about something. Nothing happened for a few moments, and Tommy wondered if simply staying down until his father went to sleep, which shouldn't be long at all, would once again work.

Only this time, fate apparently had a different story in mind.

There was a loud bang on his door, and it was flung open, having been shoved so by his father. Before him he stood, rather wild looking in his polo shirt and slacks. He had apparently been hitting the tab since work ended. Tommy looked up in surprise, this having never happened before, even when he was really drunk.

"Get up!" his father yelled. Tommy detected a rather dangerous tone to his voice, but slowly stood up, his heart racing faster than a NASCAR car on the last lap. He father pointed at him with a quivering hand, and spat on the ground.

"You're responsible for this! This hell our marriage has been! I told her to abort, but she wouldn't do it! Crying about loving the unborn and all that shit!"

Tommy felt his heart stop. Abortion. His father had wanted to abort him. Tommy almost felt like his throat started to quiver at the admission. He opened his mouth to speak, but is father lashed out, striking him across the jaw. Strangely, he was more hurt by surprise than the actual blow.

"Stop!"

His mother's voice sounded terrified. He saw her over his father's shoulder, her eyes wide with emotion, most likely fear. His father whirled around and stomped out, roughly passing by his wife, who looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Tommy didn't make a move as she walked toward him, and placed a hand on is jaw, feeling maybe for a bruise. Her voice hitched as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Tommy. You know how your father gets, but this was just..."

"Is it true?" he asked, making an effort to keep his voice level. She just shook her head.

"It's just one of those nights. I promise I'll make sure he goes to AA. We just need to work through this-"

"Is it true?" he interrupted her. He had to know. She gulped and was silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes...yes at first. He didn't think he was ready to be a dad. But I knew I wanted you. I was young yes, but you were _mine_. My flesh and my blood. My spirit all in a new form. And I couldn't give that up. So I stood my ground and wouldn't got through with it."

Tommy shook his head, and to his shame, or maybe pride, tears were forming.

"So just stay here honey. I'll fix this."

She caressed his cheek and smiled, then left. He stood there for a while, then sat in his bed, taking deep breathes to control himself. He knew he should be at the age when things like this shouldn't make him cry. He should be tougher than what he was being. But this moment had just rattled him down to his core, and so he just quietly let himself go, just for this moment.

He heard more sounds, voices talking from down the hall. Then the voices got louder and louder, more intense and passionate. He could hear his father's yells, unintelligible, and his mother's rising to match it. It just kept going and going.

Tommy put his hands to his ears. "Stop it. Just stop it..."

It kept building and building, and then he heard a crash of something and more yelling.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it..."

 _For the love of god enough!_

And then he heard the scream, the feminine scream of his mother, and it was not one of anger, but he could hear the fright. And then a loud crash, and a thud, the telltale sound of a body hitting the floor. And he was on his feet in and instant, charging down the hall, the blood pumping in his veins. He threw himself against the door, and froze when he saw it.

His mom was laying on the ground, a broken lamp next to her, and the side of her head was bloody, She was unconscious, and he wasn't even sure if it was that or dead. His dad was sitting next to her, looking at her and quivering.

"Oh god...I...I didn't mean..."

Then he looked up and saw Tommy standing there, and his face morphed into an unbridled rage. He stood up and took a drunken, stumbling step toward him.

"Look what you made me do you little bastard. How dare you. I...I..."

He threw and fist at Tommy, but something was different. Tommy didn't feel fear of his father now. No. He felt rage. A powerful, overwhelming rage. Something he couldn't describe to anyone with words. A grip of ice was on his heart, and when his father threw the punch, Tommy didn't even try to avoid it. It was as if he knew nothing this man did could physically hurt him.

The fist connected to his forehead, and Tommy barely acknowledged the blow. His father withdrew his hand in pain, and looked at him in confusion.

"The hell..."

Tommy took a step closer to him, a look of cold blooded coolness on his face. His father took a step back. Tommy took and other. And his father followed suit.

In his mind, he heard it. A guiding voice from somewhere, he knew not where. All he knew now was that it was the only thing that was making sense right now, and it was telling him exactly what he needed to do. It calmed him, giving him a sense of purpose in the storm.

 _Make him pay. He just hurt your mother. He deserves it._

 _Yes he does_ , Tommy thought. _And I'm going to make sure he never does this again._

"What the...what is wrong with you?"

Tommy still didn't reply. It was pointless to waste the air with people like his father. He was ending this, right here and now.

With that, he threw a punch right at his father's face, and the fist connected with a sickening crunch. His father's head snapped to the side, and he heard a loud snap, before his father fell to the ground. There he lay, motionless. And Tommy realized he did not care, not until he turned to look at his mother, and found that her chest was still rising and lowering softly.

With that the facade broke, and fell to his knees, cradling her softly, crying out for her, not immediately sure what to do. Then he ran for the phone, frantically calling for an ambulance. Afterward it was as if the world was being viewed from a distance, as if he was separate from his body, his mind. His only thought was hoping, almost praying, that his mother would be alive at the end of the night.

The questions of the cops were distant. He wasn't even sure if he answered them. Every thought was of only one thing, and one thing only. Please don't let her be dead. If there is a god somewhere, then this would be the time for him or herself to prove their existence to him, beyond any doubt.

His thoughts then went to his father. And what he did to him. He wasn't sure if the cops were going to arrest him or not. They hadn't put him in handcuffs or anything, but he wasn't sure he had given them any reason to think he had not done it.

Then an EMT told him that from what they could tell, his mom should be able to come through. Tommy nodded, acknowledging the news. Then he heard it again.

 _You did well tonight. You saved your mother and finally dealt with your father. Well done._

He reached into his pocket, and found, not to his surprise, the green coin. As he held it, the same warm glow was felt, and the coin glowed slightly with some strange energy.

Tommy smiled.

-0-

One of the things about a small town was that news spread quickly. Like a wildfire in a forest of dried brush, or a plague across fresh, non-immunized communities. Tommy was allowed to return to school after it was determined he couldn't be linked to the death. His father had been very drunk, and could likely have fallen or something. Tommy wasn't sure how they came to this conclusion, but he didn't question it. It would give him time to help his mom when she was ready to leave the hospital, after all the tests they were doing.

Tommy forced himself to keep the routine and the facade, but he could indeed feel it in him. That pulsing anger at all of them, looking at him with those looks of pity. He didn't want their pity. He just wanted it back to normal, without his father involved.

Unfortunately, after finding that coin after the whole giant robot vs gold monster thing, strangeness was becoming the new normal. But at the same time, he felt he was almost enjoying the new territory he had discovered.

He certainly was feeling different. Despite the anger he was feeling, he had a new confidence about him. As if a certain veil had been shrouding him, and it was lifted, lifted the moment he awoke the next morning after the battle with a green coin, when he found he had gained some large increase in his strength and speed. He didn't deny the weirdness, but he was finding himself embracing it.

He smiled as he felt thought of the green coin in his pocket. He didn't want to part with it. Certainly not yet. And despite everything he had tried to do otherwise, the coin was sticking with him, somehow constantly being in his pocket. Like a new friend that was always there for him, and asked nothing in return.

Detention on Saturday was still going on. Yes, detention was always going to be there, no matter how much tragedy there was in one's life. It was irrelevant, one's misfortunes, and the schools pound of meat must always be had. Tommy plopped himself in the seat, and began to work on his papers, speaking up only when his name was called for attendance.

After while he thought he heard a whooshing sound. He looked up but saw nothing going on, and so he looked back down to observe his work. Then he heard it again, more definitively this time, and looked up just in time to see Billy Cranston catch a note in his hand.

 _The hell?_

He watched Billy open it and read the message, whatever it was, and then he wrote something down, folded it, and threw it to Trini nearby. Yes, he threw it, at some sort of speed he didn't think was possible, and yet he was able to see it move quite easily. And he seemed to be the only one besides the note passers to be able to see it going on. He followed it for a while longer, seeing it passed as well to Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, and that other guy, Zack Taylor.

They didn't seem to notice him watching them, so he kept his cool until the end of detention was called. That was certainly something weird, but it wasn't much use to him anyway. He went to the bathroom, and was washing his hand when he heard the door open and close. He turned and was face to face with Skull, his teeth wide in a sadistic looking smile.

"So I heard your old man was wailing on your mommy."

Oh, don't you go there you son of a bitch...

"And now she's all puckered out in the hospital, and your daddy fell down and snapped his poor little neck. And I thought my life was shitty."

Tommy felt his pulse quicken and that same burning rage in him building. It was different then with his father. Skull was pushing buttons that he should never have pushed if he valued his life. His father needed to be ended quickly and cleanly, but Skull, this bastard was a low life, and he deserved to suffer.

 _Yes, he does. You should make sure he sees the error of his ways before the end._

He welcomed the inner voice. It was soothing to him, comforting. But was it really right this time? His father had just hurt his mother and that was a transgression that needed to be dealt with. Skull was indeed rubbing it in, but he had yet to hurt him physically yet. Maybe just a demonstration? Something to convince him that if he ever spoke like this again to him, then whatever happened to him would be of his own doing.

Yes, that was the way. Scare the ever living shit out of him, and he would never be the same to hi again. Tommy made his choice, and he gave a small grin of amusement at what was going to happen in about three seconds.

"What's so funny? If my dad had done that then _UGH!_ "

Tommy cut him off with a hand to his throat. He squeezed just enough to restrict the air, but not to cut if off. He then lifted Skull with one arm, finding himself surprised that he was able t do it with one arm, or maybe he shouldn't have been surprised at all.

Skull thrashed and gasped in his grasp, his eyes wide. Yes. Oh yes. This rush was incredible. Tommy had Skull by the throat and all he had to do was apply just a little bit of additional pressure, and Skull's life would be at it's end. Tommy had the power of life or death over him, and he was loving it.

"I could end you right here Skull," Tommy said. "And I don't think I would lose a bit of sleep over it."

From somewhere deep in him a voice questioned that resolve, but it was silenced by the power of the moment. Skull had tears in his eyes and tried to speak, maybe to beg for his life or something like that. Tommy brought him closer to him.

"What's that you say? Are you trying to tell me something? Speak up!"

"P...pl...please..."

"Please what? I'm afraid I can't hear you."

 _Yes, you are the one in power here. No one else will ever speak ill of you while you hold this kind of power. Show your might to him, this sniveling worm._

Oh, he was. He had already decided he wasn't going to kill him. Skull was too much fun now. He would just-

"Let him go!"

The voice came from behind him. He turned to see Jason Scott there, in the doorway of the bathroom. He was determined in his stance, and he met Tommy's gaze evenly. He didn't seem intimidated by Tommy holding another human around his weight with one arm. Tommy looked back at him and then Skull and shrugged, letting him go.

"Your lucky day worm. Beat it."

Skull gasped and ran out of the bathroom. He didn't give Jason second glance, and ran for his life. Jason glanced behind him, and then back to Tommy. He saw him swallow.

"Tommy...listen to me. I think you may have found something you don't understand."

Did he know about the coin? Regardless, this was not going to go Jason's way. This fallen star was nothing to him now. And he wouldn't dare try to stop him. Not if he valued his limbs being unbroken.

"I don't know what you know Jason, but I like what I found. I'm free. And if you think that you are going to take that from me, then you are not gonna like how this ends."

"Tommy, I don't want to fight you. I know you have it. I saw what you were doing. Just-"

"No."

He stepped closer to Jason, until he was almost nose to nose with him. Jason didn't back down. Tommy felt as if he should maybe flick him out of the way or something with this new power he now had, but starting a potential fight, even if one sided, would not be good in the high school. He figured Skull would never tell, but if there was a fight, there could be big backlash, and he wasn't going to compromise getting back to his mom at the hospital.

"Stay out of my way, Scott."

And then he stepped around Jason, almost expecting him to try and stop him, but Jason let him pass, and with that Tommy began to leave the school. As he passed the trophy case, he saw in his reflection, his eyes flash green.

He smiled.

 **So yes, that just happened. Rita clearly did a number on the Green Coin. Or maybe Tommy just also had some issues internally that are being amplified by the coin. That is the question.**

 **Hopefully, the rumors of the sequel are going to be true. I certainly hope so. Until then, I'll keep writing this, to see where my mind takes this.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
